lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
So Near and Yet So Far
So Near and Yet So Far is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the forty-first episode overall. About Dot and the gang have to help Haley Galaxy get home after her UFO breaks down. Ace plays with the pets. Summary The episode starts off at Dot's observatory, where Dot, along with Bea, are observing the Chocolate Milky Way. Bea explains that there is more chocolate ever since the chocolate comet crossed over the milkmaid nebula. Bird spots some twinkly lights. The lights landed behind a hill, so the girls go out and search for it. But when they get to the hill, there is nothing. All there is, is a pink acorn. They figure that there must be more stuff, so they look for more. They found a pink cap, a coin, another acorn, and a button. Bea goes home to figure out what they all mean. Dot decides to put them all on display, next to some cheese from a familiar adventure. Dot goes back home, and Bird points out that there is a light on in Dot's rocket. When they get in, Dot assumes that Firefly got into the cockpit. When they get up the ladder, there is someone in the chair, and when she turns around, she gets scared. Dot attempts to make peace with the strange person, but she speaks a weird language. Dot realizes she's an alien from outer space, and is extremely excited to meet her, but the alien is still scared. The alien's name is Haley Galaxy. Afterwards, Dot pulls an acorn out of her purse. Haley recognizes it and eats it. Dot tries it, but it is yucky. Dot decides that Haley needs to eat more yummy foods, so she decides to take her to Berry's house the next day. TBC Characters *Haley Galaxy *Dot Starlight *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Peanut Big Top *Ace Fender Bender *Pix E. Flutters (mentioned) *Sunny Side Up (mentioned) Locations *Dot's observatory *Sunny and Berry's farm *Bea's library *Ace's garage *Peanut's circus Trivia/Goofs *Patch's parrot, Rosy's bear and Pillow's sheep all appear without their owners. *Dot's wish to meet an alien comes true when she meets Haley in her rocket. Gallery S2 E15 Dot and Bird.png|Looking through the telescope S2 E15 Bea and Owl.png|Okay, class! Today we will learn about the cosmos and blah blah blah S2 E15 the two.png|Let's stalk someone! S2 E15 the two 2.png|Nice purse S2 E15 samples.png|A button, an acorn, a cap, and a nickel S2 E15 the two 3.png|Anticipation S2 E15 Dot and Bird 2.png|Thinking thinking thinking S2 E15 Haley and Alien.png|wut S2 E15 Haley.png|NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME S2 E15 Dot and Haley.png|You do know she can still see you S2 E15 Haley 2.png|Why today, of ALL days? S2 E15 Haley 3.png|How would you sew on metal? S2 E15 Dot and Haley 2.png|Come here S2 E15 Haley 4.png|Whywhywhywhy S2 E15 Haley 5.png|Guess she isn't so bad S2 E15 Dot.png|Come S2 E15 Haley 6.png|Okay S2 E15 Haley 7.png|I got by scot-free S2 E15 Haley 8.png|OMMMMMMMMMM S2 E15 Dot 2.png|Acorn? S2 E15 Haley 9.png|OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM S2 E15 Haley 10.png S2 E15 Dot 3.png S2 E15 Haley 11.png S2 E15 Dot and Bird 3.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 3.png S2 E15 Bear, Sheep and Parrot arrived.png S2 E15 pets down.png S2 E15 Ace and pets.png S2 E15 Berry and Alien.png S2 E15 Berry and Haley.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 4.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 5.png S2 E15 Haley and Alien 2.png S2 E15 Berry.png S2 E15 the three.png S2 E15 Haley 12.png S2 E15 Haley 13.png S2 E15 Haley 14.png S2 E15 Haley 15.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 6.png S2 E15 pets without their owners.png S2 E15 pets hiding.png S2 E15 Haley and Peanut.png S2 E15 the three 2.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 7.png S2 E15 Alien and Bird.png S2 E15 Bird.png S2 E15 Alien.png S2 E15 Haley and Alien 3.png S2 E15 the three 3.png S2 E15 Sheep.png S2 E15 stacked pets.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 8.png S2 E15 Alien, Bird and Owl.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 9.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 10.png S2 E15 Haley 16.png S2 E15 Haley 17.png S2 E15 Haley 18.png S2 E15 Haley 19.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 11.png S2 E15 Dot 4.png S2 E15 Haley 20.png S2 E15 Haley 21.png S2 E15 Haley 22.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 12.png S2 E15 Ace.png S2 E15 Ace 2.png S2 E15 Ace 3.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 13.png S2 E15 Ace and pets 2.png S2 E15 Ace 4.png S2 E15 Dot and Haley 14.png S2 E15 Haley and Alien 4.png S2 E15 Haley 23.png S2 E15 Haley and Alien 5.png S2 E15 Alien 2.png S2 E15 Haley and Alien 6.png S2 E15 Ace and pets 3.png|Drive responsibly, kids S2 E15 Haley and Alien 7.png|Bye! S2 E15 Ace and pets 4.png|SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Video Breakfast for Friends Lalaloopsy Space Discoveries in Lalaloopsyland Lalaloopsy Ace Fender Bender l Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:No Summaries Category:Season 2